(1) Rockman EXE Stream Plus
by MiniStar100
Summary: And the adventure continues... It seemed that after Duo's test the peace finally comes, however... (Alternative Universe - Anime Timeline)
1. Prologue

_Hello :D_

_This is how an Alternative Universe starts... English isn't my native language, so you can tell me if I'm wrong writting this... This fanfic of Megaman Battle Network is based in anime timeline, but it's an Alternative Universe because somethings changes here. _

_**Some Warnings:**_

_* Japanese names._

_* Alternative Universe based in anime timeline._

_* It could be references to games and manga._

_* This fanfic will contains OCs/Fan Characters._

_* Shipping warning: RockmanXRoll and ForteXSlur (Especially the last one)._

_* Warning: The ships before mentioned will end with kids._

_* In this fanfic, Slur is genderless (So, you can assume Slur as male or female)._

_* Violence and a little bit of gore._

* * *

**EPISODE 1: PROLOGUE**

While Forte and Slur were fighting, an alarm was ringing. In one of the screens of the Space-Time Tower, it was indicating the word "EMERGENCY". Meijin was worried about the actual situation because… the battle was blasting too much energy.

"They are going to hit the Past Gate!" said Meijin with concern while he was watching the screen where the two Navis were fighting.

The power of the two Navis was so strong that went out of the Past Tunnel. A ray of light came from the Space-Time Tower. Netto, Meiru, Barrel and the other Cross Fusion members were watching with surprise the origin of the light to some meters far to the tower.

Meanwhile in the Past Tunnel, Slur was so damaged because the power of that Earth Navi. Suddenly, a mysterious Navi appeared in from of them.

"What happened Slur? It's been a while since the last time I saw you". The Navi said.

"What are you doing here?" Slur was confused.

"You're so damaged…" The Navi felt something powerful coming to Slur's back. "Be careful from your back! **Metal Shield!**"

The mysterious Navi who has blond hair summoned a big shield behind of Slur. Something powerful touched the shield. The blond girl realized that another Navi was trying to delete Slur. Forte noticed that a shield suddenly appeared between Slur and him and another Navi joined to his revenge.

"I haven't seen you before… Who are you?" said Forte with confusion.

"Someone that you don't care! **Crystal!**" The Navi extended her hand and crystalized Forte in one second.

"What have you done with…?" Slur was interrupted because the Navi crystalized them before they finished their sentence.

Forte was watching everything as he was trying to escape from the crystal, but he couldn't move at all. Slur was still confused and they tried to escape from the crystal too, but they couldn't move too.

"The Earth finally will have its end. You'll come with me, with Hilda" said the Navi with seriousness.

The Navi left the Past Tunnel with the two crystalized Navis.

* * *

The three Navis appeared in a different type of Cyberworld. It seemed to be like the space, but you can see a lot of galaxies and stars. Somewhere, it's seen a blue spark which it's the Earth's Cyberworld. They were in a square floor of data that was floating in the space.

"Welcome to my home! We can see here how Duo destroys the Earth and you can't do anything to stop it" Hilda said with joy.

Forte looked at the blue light as he recognized the Earth's Cyberworld. He still didn't know about Hilda's intentions, so he took a view of her movements.

"Oh! I forgot it!" Hilda looked at a crystalized Slur. "You are so damaged. **Nurse's Recovery!**".

The blond Navi healed Slur and revert her Crystal power of them. Slur had a lot of questions for that female Navi who they used to know.

"Why did you do it, Hilda?" said Slur.

"Don't you remember? I left Duo a long time ago and… I found this planet" Hilda explained.

"Did you know Duo could come there?"

"I saw this planet has a potential to build a powerful technology. I decided to look how Duo test them. He selected two humans to be **purses** and they were watching the Earth. I couldn't believe that these humans are so selfish with themselves".

Then, Hilda watched the blue spark which was disappearing of the space. Slur noticed that it means that Duo deleted finally the Earth. The two Navis watched the event until the blue spark disappeared completely and they continue with their conversation…

"Will you come back with Duo?" Slur said.

"I'll do… But first, we have to think what will we do with that Navi" said Hilda while she's pointing to the other Navi crystalized.

Forte heard that and he gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, Slur didn't take him importance and they continued…

"This fool wanted a **revenge against me**" Slur said while they were pointing at Forte.

"If he wants his revenge, it's because you defeated him one time" said Hilda while she was watching Forte.

"Duo's plans shouldn't be stopped by anyone. Now, his mission is over and he can't do anything".

"Duo's plans are over, but I have a question… Why didn't you delete him when you had the opportunity? If I were you, I deleted him at the beginning"

"Duo assigned me to send Asteroids to the humans. They'd recollect the Evil Energy to activate the comet, the sign that the humans failed the test. He didn't say anything about delete Net Navis".

"Don't be so stupid, Slur! You won an enemy for all the eternity. He'll try to kill you!"

"That doesn't matter… Most of the Earth Navis are so weak, with the exception of this one that you crystalized. Still, I'll obey Duo for all the eternity".

"Silence! Don't be so loyal to Duo! You should be loyal to me!" Hilda said with fury in her eyes.

"Sometimes you seem to be like these humans from Earth, Hilda" Slur replied with deception.

"Don't compare me with these human beings!"

Suddenly, the two Navis felt a big explosion of a great energy. In the brightest light, they noticed Forte broke free of the crystal where he was sealed.

"How is it possible? Nobody can get free themselves from my crystals!" said Hilda with surprise.

"You…" said Forte to Hilda with some hate. "You stopped my revenge with Slur… So, you should be deleted first!"

"No, you won't. You tried to delete Slur! You should be deleted… RIGHT NOW!"

Hilda took her shield and her spear as Forte appeared his Dark Arm Blade. Then they started to fight.

"_What are you doing here, Hilda?_" Slur said into their thoughts while they were watching the fight. Suddenly, they could see that the blue spark which disappeared before had appeared again. "_The Earth was restored? How could it be possible? I think my work is over here…" _said Slur in their thoughts.

The green extraterrestrial Navi opened a gate and left the place. Meanwhile, Hilda and Forte were crashing their spear and blade. Suddenly, the black Navi broke Hilda's spear. The blonde Navi jumped one step behind.

"You're so powerful… for being an Earth Navi" said Hilda between laughs.

"You seem stronger too… even stronger than Slur" said Forte while he was watching her.

"Where are they? Didn't you want delete them first before?"

Suddenly, Forte came quickly towards her and he grabbed her neck. The blonde Navi took Forte's wrists trying to break free of him.

"You talk too much… Your end is now" said Forte while he started to stab Hilda's stomach with one of his free hands.

The girl made a little groan of pain while the hand was coming inside her entrails. The time passed so slow for her in that moment… She was thinking what she could avoid of being deleted. With a slow breath, she started to glow her chest. Forte continued to stab his hand into the deepest of Hilda's entrains. Suddenly, he looked confused at her glowing chest…

"**Spirit Soul!**" Hilda screamed her attack and she started to shoot a bright light from her chest towards Forte.

The black Navi with cape was looking so confused and surprised at the sudden girl's attack. A white energy expanded to a big distance of the place where both Navis were.

When the white energy disappeared, Forte appeared between the smoke of the sudden attack in a defensive position protected by a purple aura. He was a little bit damaged, but he's still standing there. He looked all the place for a sign of the blond Navi. Without results, he logged out in silence…

* * *

Hilda was so damaged after her fight with Forte. She has a "hole" in her stomach that it was bleeding data. Hopefully, she logged out before the damage was dangerous for her. The blonde Navi was walking in the Earth's Cyberworld. Everything was restored. Everything that she looked was peace… She never felt a peace like this since a long time ago, but… How did the humans pass Duo's test if everything was lost? At least, she's still alive…

"Duo, you fool! How could these humans past the test? Earth is a planet that is worthless. Its habitants are the evil ones. It was needed delete the Earth from this universe to destroy the evil!" screamed Hilda to the cyber-sky.

* * *

Slur flew a high speed by the Past Tunel until they came into Duo's comet's Cyberworld. The place looked so empty. Only Duo was standing somewhere of it. Slur came close to him and they stood to Duo's right. It seemed that there is nothing to do and Duo would go to find another planet with advanced technology.

"Slur…" suddenly Duo spoke. "We didn't finish here…"

"What?" said Slur with surprise.

"You have to watch Hilda".

"Hilda? What happen to her?"

"The Earth was restored. Nobody seem to remember about the test I made. After Regal's betrayal, now you must to take watch Hilda. She could be somewhere on Earth or in the Cyberworld and she could try to delete the Earth by herself. At least, she's the daughter of my creator. My decision about the Earth's destiny is finished for now".

Slur nodded their head and they logged out with a bright light. The extraterrestrial Navi appeared somewhere in the Earth's Cyberworld. The place seemed to be Internet City. They continued their way walking in the city.

"_Where are you now, Hilda?_" said Slur in their thoughts.

* * *

_**A.N.**_: _Yeah! Finally... I started to write my AU. I hope you could understand this and I hope you liked it XD. Well, we have the first Fan Character from the fanfic. She's called Hilda. She's a blond Net Navi with light yellow eyes with a appearence that seems like a gladiator. Coming soon, I wish I did the Cover of the first part of my AU (Because, it'll have three parts XD). _

_I don't know exactly when I'll submit the next episode, but I was thinking to submit a group of episodes sometimes (Or maybe one by one). Actually, I'm in vacations and I have to practice too much for an "Artistic Exam" :'v I want to concentrate to this or other things because I won't can do this in University Season :'v_

_Well, see you later in the next episode! :D _


	2. The Mystery Girl

**EPISODE 2: THE MYSTERY GIRL**

"W-Where am I?" said a teenager with fatigue.

That teenager was a girl with a purple and white dress who seemed so damaged. She was standing next to a street lamp while she was touching her stomach. That part seemed like she was stabbed by a knife. The girl walked with difficulty, even she coughed some blood. She looked everything around her… She noticed that she was in a little town. Meanwhile, the girl watched the beginning of another day with the bright sunrise.

"I'll be good…I only need a rest..." whispered the girl before she fell unconscious to the sidewalk.

* * *

The next day after the Earth was restored by Duo, a new day was coming. It was a beautiful day outside. Netto left of his house and he started to skate quickly.

"I'm going to be late at school! Why didn't you wake me up a time, Rockman?" said a boy with blue bandana with a PET in his hand.

"I tried to wake you up, but you only wanted to sleep 5 minutes more" said a blue Navi with green eyes from Netto's PET.

"I was so tired after that party of the last night after Duo left the Earth".

"Netto-kun, be careful! Look where are you going!" Rockman warned him because his Operator was skating too fast.

The kid with orange skates lost the balance with his Navi's words and he started to skate faster than before. Netto couldn't stop and he smashed with a girl who was sleeping on the sidewalk. The boy fell straight of himself and he ended over the sleeping girl.

"Netto… you should be more careful the next time" said Rockman with a calm voice.

"Don't scare me like that, Rockman!" said Netto with annoyance while he was trying to stand up.

"Be more careful, clumsy boy!" a female voice was heard.

Netto noticed that he was on a teenager girl. She had sky blue eyes with blue bags under her eyes. Her clothing was a dirty purple and white dress, a strange hat that covered her head, large white shoes and a belt with an emblem that represent a star with 4 points. The boy was so surprised when he looked the girl's appearance. She seemed be like something that he has seen before.

"Y-You a-are a… a… Duo's creator!" Netto screamed with emotion.

"Duo's creator? Do you know about that? T-That was my father…" said the girl with a hoarse voice and she coughed.

"Did your father created Duo?"

"He worked on that with a small team of the best scientists, but…"

"Tell me more!" Netto put his hands to the girl's shoulders. The girl seemed so embarrassed.

"Don't touch me like that, little kid!" shouted the girl with annoyance. Immediately, she pushed Netto far of herself and she ran away.

"What happened with her, Rockman?" Netto said with an upset face while he was looking at his PET.

"I don't know… Probably she isn't so kind…" replied Rockman.

"But she said that her father created Duo!"

"Maybe she's confused because she's lost".

"Or maybe she lost her mind" Netto said between laughs.

"Netto... Don't forget that you're late for school!"

"Oh! I'm forgetting that!" The boy started to skate quickly to school.

"Be careful where you're going, Netto-kun!" Rockman sighed.

* * *

The girl ran away as she could. When she didn't see the boy with blue bandana, she sighed of relief. She looked around the town, searching a place where she could plug in. There didn't have too much people in the town. Looking around of the place, she saw an old man. She thought she could ask him where she was.

"Excuse me, sir… What is this place?" asked the girl.

"You are in Akihara Town. What place do you want to go?" replied the old man.

"I'm searching a place where I could plug in".

"I don't know where you could plug in, but I think you could have luck in Densan City".

"Densan City? Where is it?"

"You're near for it. It's for that direction" the old man pointed with a finger to some big buildings far away.

"Thank you so much" after the girl said that, she continued her way.

"_That girl has a weird costume. Will she be from another country?_" The old man thought while he was watching the weird hat of the girl.

After some minutes, she was walking through Densan City. There was a lot of people walking around. It seemed like nobody noticed the girl's presence. Everybody could think about her weird costume, but nobody said nothing.

"_Where could I find a place where I can plug in?_" thought the girl while she felt that her stomach is moving. "_I need something to eat in this world…_"

* * *

After class, Netto and his friends Meiru, Yaito and Dekao were walking together across the park. However, they didn't know that a ray of electricity was coming to them through the street lamps. Suddenly, Netto's PET started to make a weird and loudly noise that bothered all the kids.

"My PET is making an annoying sound!" said Netto while he took his PET. "Rockman, are you there?". But his Net Navi didn't answer as the screen of the PET was completely white. That made Netto felt worried about him. "Rockman! Rockman! Can you hear me, Rockman?"

"What's happening with your PET, Netto?" said Meiru with a worried face.

"Your PET didn't act like that this morning" added Yaito while she was looking at the boy's PET with the suspicion of something is wrong.

"We planned that this afternoon we will have a Net Battle together, Netto" said Dekao with deception.

Suddenly, the PET's screen showed an extraterrestrial Net Navi with a red diamond in their forehead. Netto was so surprised at the Navi because he has seen them during the Duo's test as the responsible of the apparition of the Asteroid Navis. The rest of his friends only looked at the PET's screen with a confused face.

"Slur? What are you doing here?" said Netto with distrust and suspicion.

"I suppose you're Rockman's Operator, isn't it?" spoke the Navi.

"What did you do with Rockman?"

"I'm here, Netto-kun" said the blue navi while he walked next to the Navi to his Operator could see him. "Suddenly, I lost contact with you when Slur arrived to my PET".

"I have a question for you two… Have you seen a Net Navi with light yellow hair and eyes who looks like a gladiator like this?" The extraterrestrial Navi showed an image of a female Net Navi with the characteristics before mentioned.

"What!?" All the kids shouted with surprise at the same time.

"We didn't see a Navi who looked like that" replied Netto as all his friends nodded with negation.

"So, you didn't see her… Have you seen this girl?" Slur showed an image of a girl with light blue eyes with blue eyes bags. Her costume was a weird hat that covered her head with a purple and white dress. Netto got shocked when he saw the picture.

"That girl! I saw her this morning while I was coming to school!" shouted Netto while his friends looked at him with surprise.

"Netto… So, did you go late to school because you found her?" said Meiru with seriousness.

"We know how is Netto. He always goes late to school" interview Yaito with a mocking tone between laughs.

"That girl looks beautiful…" praised Dekao to the girl's photo. It seemed that he liked her.

"Her name is Rina Izumi. She's the daughter of Duo's creator and she's actually a Duo's purse" Slur explained to everyone.

"What do you want of her?" asked Rockman with confusion.

"I'm searching her. The Earth is in danger now she is here" the green Navi showed seriousness. "Be careful of her and don't listen to Hilda or Rina!" Slur disappeared in a bright light after she said that.

Everyone had to cover their eyes because the light. Everything was like nothing happened. Netto's PET returned to work normal. That was a relief for him, but not too much after he and his friends heard about the new danger for the Earth.

"Who is that Duo?" asked Dekao raising an eyebrow while Yaito looked at Netto's PET with the same expression.

"Duo is an extraterrestrial Net Navi who came to the Earth some time ago" explained Rockman. "But, as Slur said, the Earth is in danger again. This time, by Rina's presence".

Dekao and Yaito seemed like the first time they've heard something about Duo. Meiru knew about it because, at least, she was one of the chosen ones for Duo's test.

"Meiru-chan and I will go to Science Labs while you search for the mystery girl" indicated Netto to his friends.

Everyone nodded as they divided in two groups. The boy with blue bandana and the girl with pink hair ran to Science Labs while Yaito and Dekao walked around the park.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Science Labs, a scientist with brown hair and glasses was watching something in the laboratory's screen that seemed suspicious. Another person was with him. He had a signature glasses, white lab coat and a numbered shirt. Something was happening in the city because the two men seemed worried.

"There some abnormalities in the city in the last 3 hours ago" said Meijin while he was typing in a computer.

"A mysterious energy is spoiling the electric energy of the city" continued Dr. Yuichiro watching the big screen of the lab.

The city was a chaos. The traffic signals were breaking down and the cars were so disorganized that it caused a big traffic in Densan City. Some street lights were suddenly falling. Hopefully, it seemed that nobody resulted harmed (or maybe someone could be harmed).

Two kids who were walking were seen in the screen. Yaito and Dekao looked at the chaos and they wondered why the city was like that. What happened there?

"Why has the city too much traffic?" asked Yaito with an upset expression.

"Where will be that beautiful girl?" wondered Dekao watching around the city.

A teenager girl was walking near the kids to the other side of the path. They looked at her. She was like the girl of the photo that the extraterrestrial Navi was looking for, but she was doing something suspicious with the street light. So, the kids went through the path with a lot of cars carefully.

* * *

"Papa!" said Netto while he went into the lab quickly with his friend Meiru. "We need to say something important"

"We have no time! The city is in danger!" said his father with a worried tone.

"Slur came to my PET and they told us that a girl is putting the Earth in danger!"

"Slur? That means that Duo's presence is still here?"

"However, we shouldn't trust on them. At least, Slur were the responsible of Asteroid Navi's distribution" explained Meijin with suspicion.

"What will we going to do, Meijin-san?" continued Netto.

"No need for formalities. We need to search who is behind the chaos of Densan City first".

"Yaito and Dekao are searching for a mystery girl that Netto found this morning. Maybe she has something to say about it" said Meiru.

* * *

The mystery girl touched the street light and an electric energy went through it since her hand. Two kids were running towards her.

"What are you doing, my dear?" said Dekao to the girl with a teasing tone.

"Be more respectful with her!" shouted Yaito with annoyance.

"Why are you watching me?" talked the girl with seriousness. "You kids should go to your home!".

"What's your name, pretty girl" continued the big boy with green shirt.

"My name is Rina… Why are you asking me that?"

"We're looking for you! You'll come with us!" said Yaito while she took the girl's hand.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Rina with fury as she slapped the other girl and she started to ran away.

"Wait, Rina!" exclaimed Dekao and he chased her.

"Why is she so rude?" said Yaito while she was touching her cheek of the pain and then she followed her friend.

The girl ran some meters away and suddenly she disappeared in short time. The two kids were upset because they lost her.

"I will call Netto!" said the little blond girl while she took her PET.

"She doesn't seem be so kind!" spoke the other boy with hopelessness.

* * *

"Netto! Netto! We found the girl called Rina, but she ran away!" a direct message from Yaito appeared in Netto's PET. "She's actually in Densan-City".

"Right! Now Meiru-chan and I will go to catch her up!" spoke the boy with blue bandana.

"We'll be there quickly!" continued Meiru with certainly.

Suddenly, something like a Navi with an appearance of a gladiator appeared in the city. It surprised to everybody, especially for Yuichiro. He couldn't believe that a Net Navi could be in the real world.

"Is that a Net Navi?" spoke the professor Hikari astonished.

"She could destroy the city!" continued Meijin. "You two should go to fight with her with Cross-Fusion".

Netto and Meiru nodded and they came out of the lab. The two scientists looked at the screen again to watch the movements of the mysterious Net Navi.

* * *

A blond female Net Navi with a gladiator appearance was in Densan City looking around the place. She seemed to be serious, however, she summoned a spear and she throw it to a nearby car with people inside. Hopefully, the people could run away of the vehicle before it exploded.

"Heh! Weak humans that don't know how to defend themselves" laughed the Navi while she was looking at the smoke of the explosion. "Will this planet have something could stop me?"

"You'll be in trouble right now!" the Navi heard a voice of a boy.

"What do you think to do?" a voice of a girl was heard.

"Can these kids stop Hilda, this Navi who are looking for?" said the Navi while she was pointing herself. "The Earth has an outdated security for this city" degraded the blond girl between laughs.

"We'll stop you!" demanded Netto and he took his PET to talk with someone. "Meijin-san, we need a Dimensional area right now".

"No need for formalities" replied the scientist and he pressed a button that allowed the Dimensional Generator started to summon a Dimensional Area in the place where the two kids were standing. Hilda was watching amazed for the big thing that covered an extended part of the city.

"That's amazing! So, this is how you can stop me?" opined the girl. "And now… What are you going to do?"

"We can do this!" Netto and Meiru shouted at the same time.

"_**Syncro-Chip, Slot it"**_

"_**CROSS-FUSSION!"**_

As the kids were fusing with their Navis, Hilda was watching it with too much attention. She hasn't seen something like that since a long time ago, but the difference was that "**fusion**" which she has seen failed with her species…

"I've seen how my father tried to do that with his Net Navi, but he always failed" spoke Hilda with surprise. "I've never expected that it could be possible in the future. What is your secret?"

"Cross-Fusion hasn't got a secret. Only a strong bond with your Net Navi makes this fusion possible" explained Netto.

"Cross-Fusion? Is this how you called it? What kind of 'bond'?"

"Friendship! Rock-Buster!" The kid with Rockman's appearance shot three energy balls direct to the Net Navi.

"Metal Shield!" the girl summoned a big shield that stopped the attacks.

"That won't stopped us! Roll-Arrow" shouted Meiru while she summoned a pink bow; however, Hilda blocked the attack with her shield.

"Net Navis and humans being friends? Metal Spear!" the blond girl summoned a spear and she ran to the pink girl. "That thing is impossible!"

"Be careful, Meiru-chan!" shouted the blue boy. "Battle chip, Long Blade Slot in!"

The girl's spear and the boy's sword crashed themselves and they started to struggle themselves. They were so strong each other, but Netto had a plan.

"Meiru, it's your turn!" indicated the boy.

The pink girl ran behind of Hilda while she was distracted with her partner.

"Rush-Hole!" shouted Meiru and she summoned a big hole behind of Hilda. Netto noticed the big hole and he forced his blade to push Hilda to the big hole. The Navi disappeared as the hole itself. The Dimensional Area started to disappear too. The two kids came back to normal with their Navies in their PETs.

"Maybe you put me in the cyberworld, but I won't give up!" Suddenly, a voice of a female girl was heard. That meant that the enemy wasn't defeated yet. "If you can trust in me, don't listen to Slur! Only listen to me, Hilda! I'll find found again, little brats!" The voice disappeared as the mystery electric energy faded away from the city.

"This sounds so confusing, Netto-kun" said Rockman while Netto took his PET. "Should we trust in Slur or trust in Hilda?"

"I don't know exactly… We better talk about that in the Science Labs" replied the boy. "Maybe the Earth is in danger again, but we can save it again with Cross-Fusion".

"The Earth in danger again? Does it mean that I have to fight again?" trembled Meiru with fear and disappointment. "And I thought Duo's threat was over…"

Suddenly, another two kids appeared running towards them. Netto and Meiru ran close to them while they were shouting their friend's friends.

"Netto! Meiru-chan! What happened there?" said Dekao with a worried face.

"We heard that you two were fighting with a Net Navi who suddenly appeared" continued Yaito with a relief "I'm glad you're okay".

"There's nothing to worry about it. At least, the Navi is gone" spoke Netto with a relaxing face.

"But… What will happen if that Navi returns?" asked Meiru with fear. The boy with blue bandana remembered that threat and his face changed to seriousness.

"We will fight again if the danger comes again" replied Netto with determination and he looked at his PET. "Are you with me, Rockman?"

The blue Navi from the boy's PET nodded with affirmation. Then, all the kids looked at the sky of the city wondering about the mysterious female Navi.

* * *

Hilda was walking somewhere in the Cyberworld. She was looking around the place without know where to go.

"_I don't know if I should trust in these kids, so I'll have to search some Net Navis allies_" thought the Navi. "_What will I do? Maybe, this Cyberworld could have a forbidden and dangerous place like my planet too…_"

* * *

_**A.N: **__This episode is about introducing the new character to this fanfiction XD This episode was a little bit of difficult to write it for me because… I didn't expect that it will be so long…_

_I think I need some advices about the format of books in English because that isn't my native language. I can find tutorials of how to write fanfiction, but… I KNOW HOW TO DO IT. If I can write fanfiction in Spanish, I could write fanfiction in English. However, I couldn't find a good tutorial about "how to write book format in English" or something like that. I mean, I don't know how to express the story that could be understandable for people who speak in English readers (Yeah! I say "people who speak in English readers" because no everybody who can speak English is from USA or England). If English is your native language, I'm REALLY glad that you could give advices to make this English fanfic sounds "more natural". _

_Well… I'll continue… Here I'm introducing the new character OC that I made (because everything needs an explanation XD). I don't know if I made this episode "funny" as the anime is because I noticed the anime has "serious" situations, but sometimes it has "funny moments" XD I'd like to add funny moments here XD _

_The next episodes since this one will be longer (between 2000-3000 words, depending of the episode). The previous one was short because it was like a "prologue episode" where everything starts. I needed to write an explanation about the origin of this AU. If you read the previous episode, you should notice how this AU starts with a change in the Anime Timeline (Slur is still alive XD). _

_Well, the shipping content is not visible yet; however, meanwhile I'll be submitting the episodes, the shipping signals will be appearing bit by bit. I don't want rush the things so fast… __(LITTLE SPOLIER: I really want to put the first signals between Forte and Slur in the next episode :3__) _

_See you in the next episode! :D_


End file.
